Nigdy nie jest za późno
by katarina.s
Summary: Caroline wyjechała z Mystic Falls dziesięć lat temu i jakimś cudem skończyła z Katherine Pierce. Klaus postanowił dać jej czas, ale kiedy dowiaduje się o tym fakcie natychmiast jedzie do Caroline, Przecież Katherine musimy mieć jakiś ukryty motyw, prawda?/ Klaroline i Kalijah


- Więc postanowiłeś wreszcie ruszyć za Caroline? - Elijah uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy Klaus całkowicie go ignorując, pakował się dalej . - Dlaczego teraz? Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Minęło dziesięć lat , a ty przez cały ten czas nawet o niej nie wspomniałeś. Dlaczego teraz? - powtórz.

_Bo chciałem dać jej czas. Obiecałem, że zaczekam aż będzie gotowa i zrobię to, ale muszę się upewnić, że jest bezpieczna, że to utrapienie od 500 lat, nic jej nie zrobiło. a jeśli jest inaczej... Cóż nie będzie takiego kamienia pod którym mogłaby się schować._

- Bo idiota, który miał pilnować Caroline, zapomniał wspomnieć o pewnym szczególe - odezwał się w końcu Klaus, ciągle stojąc tyłem do brata. Gdybym o nim wiedział, spotkałbym się z Caroline już po roku. Nawiasem mówiąc ten idiota już nie żyje.

- A czym jest ten ważny szczegół? - Klaus wreszcie spojrzał na Elijah. Wyglądał jakby powstrzymywał uśmiech, ale jego oczy były zimne jak zawsze.

- Och, jestem pewien, że dobrze znasz ten "szczegół" - spojrzał bratu prosto w oczy. - Nazywa się Katherine.

Ciało Elijah stężało. Nie widział jej już jakiś czas i choć nigdy, by się do tego nie przyznał to w pierwszym odruchu chciał przycisnąć Klausa do ściany żądając, by mu powiedział, gdzie jest jego Katerina. Jednak spojrzał na brata z ciekawością i zapytał bez emocji:

- _Ta_ Caroline i _ta_ Katherine?

- Te same. Zastanawiam się, czego ta cholerna kobieta chce od Caroline.

- Dlaczego uważasz że czegoś chce? - Klaus spojrzał na Elijah z niedowierzaniem.

- Bo nie uwierzę, że po prostu się z nią zaprzyjaźniła. Katherine zawsze ma plan i nic nie robi bez powodu. Pod tym względem jesteśmy bardzo podobni. Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję, bracie... - Klaus znowu się uśmiechnął, ale tym razem w jego oczach była pewna przekora. - Chciałabyś ponownie zobaczyć swoją słodką Katerinę?

-/-

- Katherine! - Caroline wrzasnęła widząc jak jej przyjaciółka rzuca bezwładne ciało ciemnowłosego chłopaka na ziemię. - Serio?! Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać głupich pięciu minut, żeby kogoś nie zabić? Wyszłyśmy z domu ledwie pół godziny temu!

Dziewczyny już od dwóch miesięcy mieszkały w Londynie, który przypadł obu do gustu. Przez ostatnie dziewięć lat zwiedziły kawał świata i stały się najbliższymi przyjaciółkami. Przez pierwszy rok bez Mystic Falls, Caroline czuła się samotnie. Aż nagle w Los Angeles wpadła na Katherine. Od razu skoczyły sobie do gardła, właściwie bez powodu. Starsza wampirzyca, która zawsze była opanowana akurat wtedy miała jeden z swoich gorszych dni i porządna kłótnia była tym, czego potrzebowała. Nie wiadomo kiedy, obie znalazły się się w jakimś barze pijąc na umór. Wpadły na siebie ponownie dwa tygodnie później, kiedy Caroline przygotowywała się do wyjazdu. Katherine spytała, czy Caroline miałaby ochotę na towarzystwo, a ta zadziwiając je obie - zgodziła się. Od tej pory stały się nierozłączne, ale nadal nie zgadzają się w temacie pożywiania się.

- Caroline Forbes, uspokój się. Nie jadłam od dwóch dni i może trochę mnie poniosło - Katherine wyjaśniła niewinnie.

- Trochę?! Serio, Kath? Właśnie zabiłaś człowieka - starsza z dziewcząt przewróciła oczami. - Wiesz co? Mam dość, idę do domu - Caroline odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę hotelu w którym mieszkały. Katherine niechętnie ruszyła za nią i powstrzymując chichot zaczęła błagać o wybaczenie.

-/-

Klaus i Elijah popijając drinki czekali na dziewczyny w ich salonie. Znalezienie ich nie było w cale trudne, bo (co zdziwiło ich niezmiernie) wcale nie próbowały się ukryć.

Atmosferę w pokoju można byłoby kroić. Obaj panowie nie wiedzieli czego się spodziewać. Caroline i Katherine razem przez dziewięć lat? To nie wydawało się możliwie. Poza tym, każdy z braci chciał już zobaczyć swoją ukochaną. Nawet, jeśli za nic by tego nie przyznali.

Elijah wyprostował się, kiedy trzy piętra niżej usłyszał głos Kateriny, a Klaus zrobił to samo na dźwięk głosu Caroline. Bracia wymienili zdziwione spojrzenie, kiedy usłyszeli o czym rozmawiały wampirzyce. A raczej, kiedy usłyszeli _w jaki sposób_ prowadziły tę rozmowę.

-/-

- Naprawdę Caroline? Schody? Winda się zepsuła czy jak?

- Nikt ci nie każe za mną iść, Kath. - _Kath? Caroline mówiła do Katherine "Kath"? _Klaus pomyślał z niedowierzaniem.

- Boże, przecież nic takiego nie zrobiłam!

- Zabiłaś człowieka! I to jest niby nic? - Caroline wrzeszczała. Klaus stąd mógł wyczuć wściekłość dziewczyny.

- A co może wolałabyś żebym zrobiła coś innego? - teraz i Katherine była wściekła. Klaus w razie potrzeby był gotowy ruszyć Caroline na ratunek, ale Eljiah stanowczo pokręcił głową. Chciał dowiedzieć się, co będzie dalej. - Może wolałabyś żebym wypiła kilka łyków i kazała mu zapomnieć? Wiem! A może wolałabyś żebym go zaczarowała, by nie reagował i przez kilka tygodni używała go jako darmowej torebki krwi i sex zabawki, tak jak Damon postąpił z tobą?! Co? To też mogę zrobić! - _Co Damon zrobił?! _Klaus dowiedział się wszystkiego o przeszłości Caroline, ale ten fakt mu umknął. _Zabiję go _myślał _i sprawię, że pożałuje że się w ogóle urodził. _

- Ghrrr! - Caroline jęknęła ze złością. - Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi!

- Nie, nie wiem! Może mi łaskawie powiesz? - wampirzyce były już praktycznie przy drzwiach do swojego apartamentu, jednak w dalszym ciągu kłóciły się na korytarzu.

- Ten wieczór miał być nasz - zaczęła blondynka. - Miałyśmy iść do klubu i się trochę zabawić. Wypić kilka drinków, potańczyć i mieć po prostu ubaw. Kiedy ostatni raz to robiłyśmy? Ostanie jesteśmy strasznie... nie wiem. Udomowione. Po naszym wieczorze mogłaś wybić cały ten głupi bar, ale nie! Wielka Katherine Pierce musiała zabić zaraz na początku imprezy, bo inaczej cóż to byłaby za zabawa?!

Przez kilka sekund było cicho, a bracia Mickelson spojrzeli się na siebie, zastanawiając się czy mają interweniować. Wtem zdarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać; prawdziwym, szczerym, głośnym śmiechem. _Zdumiewające. _

Klamka od drzwi przekręciła się i ciągle roześmiane dziewczyny, weszły do środka.

-/-

Bracia patrzyli jak wampirzyce skamieniały, a uśmiechy zamarły im na ustach.

- Dobry wieczór paniom - Elijah przywitał z uprzejmym uśmiechem, lekko pochylając głowę. Spojrzenie Klausa było tylko na Caroline. Wyglądała cudownie, nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Ona również się w niego wpatrywała. Nie przerywając ich spojrzenia, Klaus uśmiechnął się uśmiechem zarezerwowanym tylko dla Caroline i powiedział:

- Witaj, _kochanie. _Tęskniłaś?


End file.
